bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Teaser trailer Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016|Trailer #1 Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-2|Trailer #2 Ice Age Collision Course "Queen Latifah Sneak Peek" TV Commercial FOX Family|Sneak Peek Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family|Trailer #3 Trivia * This is the second Ice Age film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Ice Age: Continental Drift. * This is the second Ice Age film not to be scored by John Powell after the original 2002 film (which was scored by David Newman), as it is instead scored by John Debney. It also the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be scored by a different composer than John Powell, the other two being Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman) and The Peanuts Movie (which was scored by Christophe Beck). * Ice Age: Collision Couse ''is the sixth Blue Sky Studios film to feature non-humans cast, after ''Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Horton Hears a Who!, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: Continental Drift. * This is Blue Sky Studios' lowest rated film on Rotten Tomatoes to date and is often considered the worst Ice Age film yet (even worse then the previous installment, Continental Drift) and to come from Blue Sky. *The only antagonists in the movie were the asteroid and Francine. *This is the second Ice Age film to use some more additional Hanna-Barbera sound effects (including the big whistle zing out sound effect) after Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *Josh Gad was supposed to reprise his role as Louis, but he didn't make it. Drake and Nicki Minaj were supposed to reprise their roles as Ethan and Steffie, but they couldn't make it. Louis makes an appearance in the film as a cameo. *Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Meghan and Precious are the only characters from the fourth film that don't appear in the fifth film. *When Scrat flies the flying saucer in the beginning, he flies away from Earth, which resembles the same shot from "Phineas and Ferb" when Candace wears the Pick 'em Up Inator. *This is the first and (so far) only Ice Age film to have a post-credits scene. *This is stated to be the defining chapter, meaning that this may be the final film of the franchise, though this has not been confirmed. *The seventh Blue Sky Studios film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Epic. *This is the second movie of Blue Sky Studios to be released in IMAX 3D *This film is considered the worst film of the Ice Age franchise and from Blue Sky Studios (even worse then the previous installment, Continental Drift). *Scratte was originally going to appear as a Space Allen but it was cut, though in Scrat: Spaced Out the Scratazons look similar to Scratte. Also she made a cameo in the end credits. *This is the third piece of the Ice Age media to feature eggs, the first two were The Great Egg-Scapade and Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Future (Possible Sequel) On the possibility of a potential sequel, in June 2016, Galen T. Chu, co-director of the film, stated that there were some ideas for the sixth installment.21 In July 2016, Bustle noted that the potential of Ice Age 6 actually being produced was relatively high even though it could largely depend on the box office performance of the fifth film.52 PopWrapped commented on the subject of a sequel in February 2017, pointing out the fifth film's poor reception and how the franchise was moving further into absurdity and further away from leaving any lasting emotional impact on the audience, and suggesting that the sixth film could "redeem" the franchise by going back to its roots and reintroducing the humans from the original film, particularly the little baby named Roshan, and thereby bring the audience to remember why they loved Ice Age so much in the first place, and maybe end the series on a high note. As of late 2017, no updates from the possible sequel have been announced. Gallery Ice Age Collision Course poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster References Poll What do you think of this movie? Its amazing! Not bad. Horrible! Credits Directed by: Mike Thurmeier Co-Directed by: Galen T. Chu Produced by: Lori Forte, p.g.a. Executive Producers: Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha Screenplay by: Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner Story by: Aubrey Solomon Music by: John Debney Character designed by: Peter DeSeve Art Director: Michael Knapp Edited by: James Palumbo Associate Producer: Denise L. Rottina Music Supervisior: John Houlihan Casting by: Christian Kaplan, CSA Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age Category:2016 Category:PG-Rated films Category:Films by Year Category:Films directed by Michael Thurmeier Category:Films produced by Lori Forte Category:PG Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:Films executive produced by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha Category:Sequel Films Category:Movies without opening credits Category:Films not scored by John Powell Category:Ice Age Sequels